1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a key pad.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile device (mobile terminal, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like. As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
To perform those various functions and input information, the mobile terminal has an input device. The input device is implemented in various types, such as a dome switch, a touchpad, a touch screen, a jog wheel and the like.
An input device using the dome switch is operating responsive to pressing to input information. However, the structured arrangement of the related art dome switch increases the thickness of the terminal.